Matty or Collin?
by saaaaraaaaah
Summary: I continue the story of the love triangle between jenna, matty and collin after the midseason finale :) Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

I continue the story from the mid season finale of awkward :) so enjoy ;)

By the way i am German so don't be mad if orthography sukks :D but i try my best :*

...

I woke up and the first thought that was on my mind was What the hell have i done?!

i love matty, only matty at least i think i do... but Collin he was sweet, kind, smart, lovely, indescribably hot and his eyes, oh i love those eyes...Damn i was thinking about him again. I decided not to go to school today, i didn't want to see neighter of them right now. My mom went into my room '' Honey what's wrong? You look awful is everything alright? '' i shoke my head '' Mom i dont feel good today, can i please stay at home? '' she smiled and nod her head '' Stay in bed for today and relax, but sweety if anything is wrong talk to me! '' i nodded and turned around in my bed. But suddenly i became message on my phone from...matty... awesome. I opened it an read it on my phone _''Hey Babe, where are you? I don't hope you are ill or something, i will come over later... Love you, M '' _i smiled but i hadn't got the same feeling i had a few weeks ago about matty. I decided to watch tv, but of course what Movie was on..it was twilight with a girl fighting against her feelings of two men ( well werewolf and vampire, but still counts) i couldn't understand why this bella girl chooses edward, i would have taken jakob all the way! The only thing that makes me mostly feel better when i don't know what to do is my blog which was my best friend (sorry Tamarra) i started writing : **what a day,i am confused and had no idea what to do...when i kissed Collin there were like a thousends of sparkels in my stomach, but with Matty I knew that there was never any trouble at all...i love matty, but I also think that I am in love with collin, damn it! **In the middle of my writing my mum interrups to see how I am doing '' Honey there is somebody that wants to see you'' I was in a total shock is matty already here or could it be collin, pleease none of them but all of the sudden a red heard runns through my room and jumbs on my bed screaming '' have you missed me? '' I jumed up and just nodded '' You have no idea! I never was happier to see you before! '' she looked confused but just smiled '' Well hamilton if you miss me you could just tell me that I am hanging to much around Jake, he can also be alone if my bestie needs me '' I love her! She is always there for me! ''thank you but I don't want to destroy your realationship''she just smiled and said '' well speaking of realationship... you bad person left the lonley matty alone at school he looked like a lost Puppy without you! '' my feelings changed within a few seconds and of course Tamara noticed it... '' whats wrong? If you think that i'm stil mad at you for not coming to my party don't worry I am not mad, eventhrough I would like to know why you dumped me...'' I looked on the floor and then in her eyes

'' Well about that, I was at a nice little party where a friend of me invited me to meet an awesome photograph! '' at the word friend tamara pulled her eyebrow up

''do I know this friend?'' I don't wanted to talk about it but I had no chanse to switch the subject so I just said ''Collin'' and her eyes went pretty upset at me

'' well jenna I am not mad that you dumped me because of a party, but dumping me for that stupid collin kid isn't okay!'' I began to get angry and almost screamed '' he is everything but dumb, he is one of the smartest guys I know! '' she just shook her head and said '' So you are already at the point where you defend him, oh thats very interesting and I am pretty sure that matty would be pretty interested to hear that too.'' I was just loaded full of anger ''don't you dare telling him anything that isn't even true and now get the fuck out of my room! '' she stumbled a little but then ren out of my room, down the stairs. Awesome I am not just about to loose my boyfriend now I also lost my best friend tamara...

I totally forgot the time and then i heard a knock on my dor, expecting tamara leaving anything and screamed ''WHAT?'' when i realised that the person i screamed to wasn't tamara

If you like if so far PLEASE REVIEW and the next chapter is on very soon ;) promise


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I totally forgot the time and then i heard a knock on my door, expecting tamara leaving anything and screamed ''WHAT?'' when i realised that the person i screamed to wasn't tamara, it was Collin who had a big smirk on his face ''Oh you have no idea how much i missed this happyness during class'' i must look like a total idiot right now, my cheeks are running dark red and i couldn't get any word out of my mouth...a few seconds later i got my voice back and said '' i can imagine it how lost you must have been without me, you probably looked the whole time at my empty desk and cried''

He busted out laughting and said '' Well, i would have, but your seat was taken by the stupid saddie girl. I don't like her at all by the way! '' i smiled and said ''That makes two of us! Did she say anything? '' he looked on the floor and smiled ''well yeah she said all the time when we are getting finaly married and when you are going to dump that poor matty boy'' I wasn't sure what to say about that '' well collin uhm, the thing between us is...i don't know what it is but you know that i have a boyfriend but i have feelings for both of you so please let me have some time to think about it.'' he blushed and smiled over both of his cheeks ''So you do have feelings for me,huh?'' i smiled and nodded he leaned over and kissed me very sweet on my mouth,i had the feeling that there was electricity between us, when he stoped and began to smile at me i needed to think about everything that just happened ''i think you should go, and thanks for stopping by'' He leaned over near my ear and whispered '' everytime darlin, every time...oh and by the way i would like to marry in mai, just in case you want to know it'' I blushed and pushed him outside ''now go!'' he pulled his hands in the air and walked out of the house. I smiled and walked over to my bed. Nice, this kiss doesn't make my decision easier and as it couldn't be worse matty was standing at the window smiling at me. As i let him in he leaned over and kissed me softly. ''J-Town i missed you a lot today, how are you?'' i loved it when he is worring about me without any reason

i smiled '' how sweet, i feel better and i missed you too!´´ and it was true i missed him a lot, but i also missed collin. My mom knocked at the door and opened it slowly '' hey you two,matty long time no see, but you do know that we have got a very nice door.'' He laughted and said ''Thanks mrs hamilton, but i like it this way much more!'' I busted out laughting and turned to my mom ''would you mind, leaving us alone?'' She smiled and nodded and went down screaming ''Don't do anything i wouldn't do as well, the walls are fin'' i laugthed and matty leaned over kissing me this time more heated. I turned him on my bed so i could easier sit on his thight.

He pulled me closer,and closer till there wasn't any space between us. He whispered my name everytime i kissed him and when he turned around so i could be the one on the bed he began to take my shirt of and threw it on the ground, i did the same with him and when we both were almost naked on the bed i whispered ''C-'' Damn i was about to say Collins name while having sex with matty... Matty looked at me with a confused expression...i need to say something.. but what? ''Could we wait until i feel better? I don't know but i feel like having sex right now'' he nodded and began to put on his shirt and the rest of the clothes... i was thinking if he maybe noticed something ''I don't know what is going on with you... i just know something is on your mind, so if you figured out what you want... call me! '' i nodded and he headed outside. Damn what have I done?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning i woke up and decided to go to school, but i really hadn't got a good feeling about it...i had a big fight with matty and tamara, kissed collin and had no idea how my feelings where for matty and collin. I got dressed and decided to skip my old clothes and to go to my mums wardrobe, where the sexy clothes where. I found an amazing dress wich was covered with black and dark blue lace trimmings and when i went downstairs to grab some lunch i ran outside the house, because if my dad would see me like this i would probably be grounded and sent to a monastery or i finaly arrived the school parking lot almost everybody turned around to see my much bether me. The classes were pretty boring but even in history (which was defently not my favorite subject) darren, my kindergarten crush reginized me.

For the first time i wasn't invisible to the other people of the school.

At the lunch brake i had a problem i wanted to sit with ming, but ming was sitting with tamara, matty and jake and except for jake i don't wanted to see anybody of them. I was totally in my thoughts when all of the sudden a cold hand touches my wrist, i tourned around and collin was standing in front of me with a big smile on his face ''You're baaack! And whoa you look...well hot! Let's sit at the other side of the cafeteria ok? You're friends are watching me like i was a murderer or something'' i nodded and then i also saw their expression: Tamara looked angry,matty looked hurt and ming and jake looked like they had no idea at all what was going on. We set down and Collin saw that i was captured in my thoughts so he broke the silence between us '' Do you want to tell me what is going on with you and your friends ? You should know i am a good listener''

I looked on my plate where still my pizza was and then into collins eyes

''Well what do you want to know? Why tamara is angry about me or why matty is so different?'' He took my hand and said ''begin with the red head, i am pretty sure that she will jump into my face soon'' i laughted a bit and said '' i was at the party with you at friday and tamara was having another party, where she apperently needed my help. Well when i first told her that i was at a party and i couldn't come she was fine with it but when she asked who was with me and i told her your name she totally freaked out'' he had a confused and sad expression on his face and said

'' it kind of seems like i am the bad guy doesn't it? Do you care what she thinks about us?'' i nodded my head and said ''not at all but you have to know that we are best friends since kindergarten and i think even as babys we were best friends'' he looked on his empty plate ''i understand and i don't want to be the reason why you and your friends have a fight, seriously i like you...a lot and i don't want you to get hurt by anyone''

i began to smile because he was just sweet and kind '' what do you have after lunch? '' he looked confused and said '' PE, so Darlin what do you have in mind?'' he said with a smirk on his face '' do you want to come to my house? My parents are not at home till midnight, what do you think about it?'' He imediatly answered '' then why are you still sitting here let's get the fuck out of here!''


End file.
